


Testimony

by Sunsini



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsini/pseuds/Sunsini
Summary: 第十二任博士一直认为Testimony以后会造成大麻烦，而现在，Testimony需要他的帮助。





	Testimony

他不记得自己是怎么来到这个地方的；实际上，他一向不喜欢和Testimony进行接触就是因为这个。他喜欢未知的东西，也不喜欢未知的东西——下午茶上有他从不知道但很美味的饼干，那是令人欢迎的未知，是个像朋友们偷偷为你举办的生日派对一样的惊喜；被真实面貌未知的家伙用无法解释的方法、强行带到未知的时间和地点，那就糟糕透了。

更何况他一点也不喜欢Testimony；他为什么要喜欢这群四处收集全宇宙生物体记忆的家伙们？每个人都知道，博士是个很注重隐私的人，尤其是当他顶着这张脸的时候。

Testimony也知道，因此他只用了二十秒来判断自己究竟是不是真正的博士——他是说，“真正的”，那个已经放下了与这张脸相关的一切、继续向着宇宙的未来奔跑的那位博士——当然，他不是。他更倾向于自己原本的身份是Testimony中的一员，哪个被选来做这件事的倒霉蛋，或者某个自告奋勇用他的记忆伪装自己的小傻瓜——现在这个可怜的家伙不得不在读取他的记忆的同时，获得不少完全无用的、甚至是痛苦难过的知识。

“这不是你请人帮忙时应有的姿态！”他冲着空空如也的房间大喊道，“去找这个时间点上那位真正的博士，不要靠着读取他的记忆创造一个假货出来——我真的开始讨厌这个了，这和尸僧那个时候几乎一模一样！我永远都不会认同模拟现实这种做法！永远不会！”

“可你比宇宙中任何一种模拟都要真实。”他在Testimony的老朋友对他说，“这是你的记忆，除了你自己，你可以说是最接近博士的存在了——不管怎么说，我们不是为了和你讨论记忆是否定义了个体的。我们现在正面临着安全隐患，博士。”

“比如说？人们终于开始对你们读取死者记忆的行为感到反感了？”

“拜托，博士，别再这样了——你知道我们是什么样的存在。”

“你们是某种维度更高的生物。”他说，感到自己身为博士的那部分正在蠢蠢欲动——不要因为面前有一个从未见过的难题就蠢蠢欲动，博士，他对自己说——但你也不能做什么，他又对自己说，因为博士——你——就是这样的人，“你们有着蜂窝头脑，根据你们收集到的记忆，你们可以是宇宙中的任何一个人，也就意味着你们谁都不是——你们没有个体差异，没有欲望，没有冲突，没有斗争——我不得不说，听上去就像一个虚假的天堂一样美好。”

“不管你相不相信我们是否是好意，”他的老朋友叹了一口气——是的，这就是他们熟知的博士，多疑，很难说服，“但这次的意外应该会引起你的兴趣。”

博士挑起了眉毛——是的，博士，他还没有接受自己现在就是博士，但继续否认明显不会有任何结果，“你刚刚是不是说了‘意外’？”

“确实是个意外。”声音稍微顿了顿，“你刚才说，我们没有个体差异，因此也没有欲望和冲突，对吧？”

“啊哈，让我猜猜，你们当中的一个人突然开始拒绝在蜂窝头脑中分享自己的思想了？”博士转了转眼睛，“那么，恭喜你们，根据我两千一百年的经验，你们就要完蛋了。总是人群中突然出现的那个怪胎，他会毁掉那些自以为是的完美主义者所有的设想。最完美的数据库，储存了全宇宙所有人的记忆——你们把宇宙想得太简单了。”

他听到了一声重重的叹息。

“你知道Testimony是一个什么样的组织，博士，如果放任不管，任何问题都有可能发展成更加严重的情况。”

“那就去未来看一看。”他说，已经有点不耐烦了，“如果未来安然无恙，那么这个突然变异的个体就不会造成任何问题。说实话，以你们对宇宙的了解程度，假如有一个个体想要做些什么，这个宇宙早就天翻地覆了。”

“根据我们的观测，宇宙的未来没有受到影响。”

“但是？”

“……但是？”

“总是有个‘但是’，”博士说，“你们永远不把一句话完整地说完，所以我现在就要问出来。难道我就是那个变异的个体吗？我现在确实觉得自己非常特殊，但我也很确定，要是我就这么跑出去、跑到宇宙中去，我说不定会做出什么——”

“不，博士，不是你。”声音的语调变得有些微妙，“如果是你的话，你认为自己还会是现在的样子吗？”

他沉默了。

“好吧。”过了一会儿博士说，“那么你们需要我做什么？”

“帮助我们确认那个人不会影响到历史进程。”

“好。”出乎意料的，博士爽快地答应了，“但是别让我选择阵营，我什么都无法保证——”

“我们知道，博士。”Testimony太了解他了；既没有威胁，也没有交易，因为每个人都知道这对博士来说没有任何用处——假如博士已经决定了的话，任何想要控制他的方法都是无效的。

“我猜我得在没有Tardis的情况做这个了。”他半是自言自语地说，“还好不是第一次了。”

——

Testimony的技术比起时间领主来毫不逊色——那是自然，高纬度生物，而且现在的他的原本面貌也是其中一员——总得忍住把自己剖开细细察看的冲动。Testimony让博士降落在了这片沙滩上，随后消失得无影无踪。

他要找的人就坐在海边的一块礁石上。

博士慢慢悠悠地走了过去，在路上捡起了几块贝壳和小石子。

“你好。”最终他说；他离那块礁石只有大约三米的距离，而礁石上的人在听到他的话之后才转过身来看着他。

“你好。”小男孩说，“你是来杀我的吗？”

“我猜那还有待决定。”博士说，他举起了自己的手，“但我给你带了贝壳，找不到花纹太漂亮的，你得凑合一下了。”

小男孩困惑地眨了眨眼睛，但还是从他手里接过了琐碎的礼物。

“我是个博士（医生）。”博士说，“我听说你需要帮助。”

“我不需要帮助。”小男孩看上去比之前还要困惑，“是其他人需要帮助——”

“不，不，不。”博士快速地摇起了头，“是他们以为自己需要帮助，但真的需要帮助的人是你，不是吗？所以，你能告诉我究竟出了什么事吗？”

小男孩撅起了嘴；他试着从石头上跳下来，又在看到高度时犹豫了一下。于是博士走上去，将他从石头上抱了下来。

“你知道，”他将小男孩轻轻放在地上，“你们原本不该有个人意识的，但你看上去好像在躲避什么东西。”

“是的。”小男孩轻声说，“我在躲避其他人。”

“为什么？”

“他们能读取我的思想。”

“那就是蜂窝头脑的本质，不是吗？对群体生活的高纬度种族来说几乎是必须的。”博士说，“你不希望他们读取你的思想吗？”

“我很注重隐私。”小男孩说，低头看着手中的贝壳。

博士几乎大笑出声；他可从没期待过能从一个小男孩口中听到这样的话——还以为只有他这个年纪的人会这么注重隐私呢。

“那么，为什么？”博士继续问道，蹲下身来，这样他就和小男孩同一高度了，“你想做什么呢？”

“我想自己一个人，在这里。”小男孩抬起头，指向他们面前的大海。

“只是站在这里？”博士问；小男孩肯定地点了点头。

“你不想做些别的什么吗？你不想到海上去吗？”博士问，但小男孩只是摇了摇头，“你不想知道海底下有什么吗？不？那你为什么要在这里呢？如果你只想一个人呆着，你可以呆在自己的卧室里。”

“不。”小男孩说，“我只是想找一个安静的地方，我不知道为什么所有人都开始害怕我。”

博士点了点头，顺着小男孩的目光看向一望无际的大海；确实是很奇怪的个体，不过看上去并没有威胁——不管是对Testimony，还是对全宇宙。

“Testimony是一个很复杂的组织，你们收集的那些记忆——不要小看它们，我们的记忆里充满了混乱又强烈的感情，而你明显被它们影响到了。”博士说，“我猜你从中提取出了一些情感，把它变为了自己的东西——首先，你有了自我意识，然后选择了这个形态。”

小男孩静静地看着他。

“如果你选择接受的感情是什么过激的东西，我们就不会在这里谈话了。”博士拍着自己的外套站起身来，“比如恐惧，或者暴力冲突——但是你不想伤害任何人，对吗？”他看到小男孩用力地摇了摇头，“你只是想一个人安安静静地呆在这里；你注意到的一定是每个人都会有的情感，不止人类，或者时间领主，或者别的什么——是全宇宙都会有的一种情感，不是吗？”

他看到小男孩咬起了嘴唇，不断捏搓着手里的小石块。

“我不知道。”小男孩说，“我——它很复杂，它很平静，像晴天时的大海，让我感觉很舒服；但它也很深，很黑，和海底一样冰冷。我不知道它是什么。它会是什么不好的东西吗？”

博士轻轻将手搭上了他的肩膀。

“取决于你站在什么角度，没有什么是不好的。不过你能确定它对其他人无害，不是吗？”

他们不再说话。这里的海洋与博士熟悉的地球上的海洋不同，主要成分并不是水——而是在暴风雨的天气时可以结晶成钻石的物质。

“确实有这么一样东西，”博士最后开口了，“对宇宙中的所有生物来说，都是无可避免的。它不一定会伤害到你自己，也不一定会伤害到别人，但你现在拥有它了，因此决定权在你。”

小男孩仰着头望着他。

“它叫孤独感。”博士扯了扯嘴角，露出一个微笑，“它不好，也不坏；它只是——在这里。”他用另一只手轻轻点了点自己的胸腔中间，两颗跳动的心脏的正中间，“要是Testimony继续这么运作下去，我猜总有一天会有人注意到这种感情，并被其影响；毕竟这种感情和其他感情有着最本质的不同。很多情感需要你去发掘，去学习，但它在人们出生时就如影随形。”

“这是为什么其他人会害怕我吗？”小男孩问。

“不，他们害怕你，是因为第一个特例会导致第二个特例，然后第三个，第四个。”博士说，“并不是每一个人都会像你一样，选择不去伤害任何人。”

小男孩低下了头。

“如果你想防止出现第二个或更多像你这样的人出现，”博士说，“我想你得永远呆在这片海域上了，直到宇宙的尽头或者什么的——你会变成‘孤独’本身。”

“我猜也是。”小男孩说；但他的语气听上去莫名有些开心。

博士好奇地看着他，“你不会孤独吗？”他问，“不，我是说，你当然会孤独——你不会因此感到伤心吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为不会有人陪在你身边。”博士耸了耸肩，“没有同伴，没有旅行，没有冒险，没有可以显示自己小聪明的机会，也没有为自己的愚蠢道歉的机会。”

“但那就是我了，不是吗？”小男孩歪起了脑袋，“我对自己的身份没有任何问题，我能够接受我自己；但是，医生，你会接受你自己吗？”

博士愣了愣；然后他回想起自己并不是真正的博士，他是某种读取了博士回忆的拟态——仅仅是想到自己死后记忆会被Testimony回收就令博士感到不快，就算是真正的博士，也肯定会因为知晓这个事实而感到不快——但他不是，也永远不会成为，真正的博士。

“不。”他对小男孩笑了笑，“但我还是会去做他会做的事情。”

“但那不会让你变成他吗？”

博士想了想。

“不。”他说，“我有他的记忆，我会做他会做的事情，但是我……没有他拥有的东西。我不止是说Tardis，我是说——”

他停住了。有一秒他感受到一些陌生的东西——那应该就是高纬度生物的蜂窝思想了，他们在召唤他，让他从博士的拟态回归自己原本的、真正的模样。

他的时间不多了，所以他得赶紧将这件事处理完。

“我没有他的同伴。”博士低下头说，这是显而易见的，尽管他很确定Testimony有能力像创造出一个虚假的他那样，创造出他的同伴们。

但他还缺少了另外一样至关重要的、必不可少的东西；那样东西让博士成为了真正的博士，也让他永远不会成为真正的博士。

“因此我也没有他的孤独。”


End file.
